Bionic Sentai Biosrangers!
by maxpower02
Summary: Five teenagers are chosen to defend Earth from an invasion force that threatens Earth using the powers of a race of aliens called the Biosians. First attempt on Sentai fic. 2nd Chapter uploaded!
1. Mission 1: The Start of the Journey

**Max Power Productions presents...**

_**BIONIC SENTAI BIOSRANGERS**_

**A.N: My first Sentai fic. Not bad for a first try.**

**Outer Space, Midnight**

An eerie-looking spaceship slowly approaches the blue planet known as Earth. The black spaceship was round in shape, with four triangular protusions coming out from it's back. But the most striking feature of the spaceship...was it's front. It was emblazoned with a terrifying white human skull with a pair of blood red eyes.

Inside the ship, seven shadowy beings approaches a glowing red orb. The beings bowed down gracefully upon the orb, which contains a red human skull.

"We have arrived on Earth's orbit, My Lord," one of the beings said.

"Excellent," the orb said in a frightening tone, "We have arrived on our next target of conquest. Does this planet have any signs of biotic life?"

"Yes, My Lord," replied another being, "They are sentinent bipedal beings called...humans."

"Humans..." the orb said again, "Sentinent and bipedal...just like those pathetic Biosians that we've just conquered...Pride, send a message of warning to those...humans."

"Right away, My Lord," the shadowy being called Pride stood up and walked away from the room.

"Excellent," the orb said again, "By the time the Sun rises again...Earth will be ours."

x.x

**Meanwhile on Earth**

A man, around his late twenties, stood up as he looked at the sky. Among the stars scattered around the night sky, an eerie image of the spaceship's skull-like front area flashes. The man immediately gulped as he glanced away from the sky. His white skin, buzz-cut black hair, and grey trenchcoat are drenched in sweat as the man made a hasty retreat from the scene.

"It has began," the man said in an ominous tone as he stopped, taking out six, small cards from his pocket. The cards are colored red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and black respectively. "Let's hope I can find the ones worthy of these soon."

x.x

**Mission 1: The Start of the Journey**

**St. Mary Senior High School Courtyard, 10am**

"HYAH! "GAH!" "EAH!" "HYAH!" "SHIAH!"

And with a heavy throw, the bald-headed fat boy was down. The other boys, apparently friends with the fat boy, stared at the one who had defeated their friend. A rather muscular, tan-skinned 16 year old boy with spiky, jet black hair. The boy, like the others, is currently wearing a white shirt along with black pants, the standard P.E. uniform of St. Mary Senior High School. Meanwhile, behind the boy, several teenage girls are looking at the boy in awe.

"Anyone else?" the boy asked, in a rather menacing tone. The other boys whimpered in fear. "Good," the boy said again as he takes his leave, leaving a track of awe-strucked girls in his path.

Unknown to the boy, the man from last night is currently watching him from afar, adjusting his horn-rimmed glasses as he walked away from the courtyard.

"I had to admit, that was a rather crude technique," a muscular, 40 year old bald man wearing a blue jumpsuit said as he approaches the boy, "But that still counts as an excellent fight."

"Thank you," the boy said, flattered by the compliment.

"21 fights and still unbeaten...wow, Krishna, you've really made this class proud," the man said again.

"No need to flatter me, Mr. Andrew," Krishna replied, "I'm not that good, you know...I still need more training."

Suddenly the man from last night approaches Mr. Andrew and hands over a note to the gym teacher. Mr. Andrew nods as the man walked away.

"Er, Krishna, Mr. Hammond requests you to stay behind after his English class," Mr. Andrew reads out the contents of the note.

"Aw man," Krishna groaned, "And to think I was going for a date this afternoon!"

x.x

**English class, 2pm**

"Alright, class dismissed," said Max Hammond, the 28 year old English teacher and the man from last night.

Immediately the students got up from their seats and exited the class...except for Krishna, who sat there, holding his chin as he looked out at the window.

"Krishna Sadhana," Max called out as the 16 year old lifts up his head.

"Yes, Sir?" Krishna responded.

"Please, call me Max," the young teacher said as he walked towards his student, taking out a chair and sitting next to Krishna. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"Is it because I drew that Trollface on the blackboard yesterday?" Krishna asked.

"Nope," Max said, looking at the Trollface drawing that had the words "PROBLEM, MR. HAMMOND?" written below it, "I actually liked it."

"So...why do you call me here?" Krishna asked again.

"Well, you see, Krishna, I've been observing your martial arts skills during P.E. for the last few months," Max said, "And I..."

Suddenly the silence was broken by Krishna's BlackBerry Bold 9800, ringing as a sign that a call is coming in (Krishna's ringtone was RIDER CHIPS feat. Sato Yuuki – Lord of the Speed).

"Excuse me, Sir," Krishna said, "I have to answer this urgent phone call."

"Call me Max," Max insisted, "And yes, you may answer your phone."

Krishna stood up and walked towards the door, taking out his BlackBerry as he looked at the display screen. The name "TENNISSA" was displayed there.

"Crap, she must be wondering where the Hell am I?" Krishna's thoughts ran amock as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Honey, where are you?_" a female voice asked.

"Er, I'm a little bit held up at school, Dear," Krishna responded.

"_Ah, good to hear that you're still at school. Listen, honey, I'm a little bit caught up in the hospital here, so I'll be late for our date. Just meet me in an hour at Monas, right_?"

"Right, my sweet angel! Bye!" Krishna hangs up, before walking back towards Max again, "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I've been observing you, Krishna Sadhana," Max said, "And because of that..."

The two were interrupted again, this time by a huge explosion that rocked the area. Suddenly the school began to shake as tables began to shift and the potraits hanged around the classroom began to fell. Luckily the school was empty, otherwise there will be a mass hysteria.

"Run," Max said as he dragged Krishna out of the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Krishna asked as Max dragged him towards the stairs. Then he found out the answer by himself.

From a window overlooking Jakarta's CBD, a giant mechanical _Tyrannosaurus rex_ is seen rampaging through the city. The red dinosaur roared as it slammed it's tail against a nearby building. Then two more gigantic mechanical monstrosities are seen on the rampage, a green mechanical _Triceratops_ and a pink mechanical wolf. A blue mechanical shark is seen hovering in the air, firing blasts of blue fireballs on the surrounding area, as a yellow mechanical tiger jumped on a bus, reducing the vehicle into pieces.

"Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on in here?" Krishna asked.

"They're here," Max said in a deadpan manner, "The invasion has started."

"Invasion? What invasion?" Krishna asked.

Suddenly the mechanical _T-rex_ approaches the school, roaring as it slams it's face against the second floor classrooms, causing a vibration that sends Max off balance, tumbling down the stairs as Krishna gasped in horror.

"Sir!" Krishna yelled as he helped Max back to his feet.

"I'm okay!" Max said, "It's only a sprained ankle...but I need medical attention."

"My girlfriend's hospital is near here!" Krishna said, "Let's go there!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Max asked, causing Krishna to perform a facepalm as the two runs away from the damaged school.

x.x

**Kesdam Jaya Hospital, at the same time**

"Just meet me in an hour at Monas, right?"

"_Right, my sweet angel! Bye!_"

Tennissa Febriani sighed as she places her Nokia 3310 back on her coat pocket. The 17 year old intern slams herself against a reclining chair as she looked at the quiet waiting room in front of her.

"Man, this is boring," the tan-skinned athletic girl thought to herself as she started to play with her long black hair.

Suddenly the ground around the hospital shook as Tennissa suddenly saw a blue mechanical shark being deployed from mid air, the shark itself turning towards the hospital as it fired a blue fireball.

"The fuc-" Tennissa was cut off by the explosion that destroyed the front half of the hospital. The shark then turned it's attention towards the surrounding buildings, firing it's fireballs as the shark destroys the environment around it. Luckily for Tennissa, the rubble had managed to avoid her by just centimeters, but the waiting room in front of her is completely destroyed.

"Finally!" Tennissa exclaimed as she jumped from her desk and into the wrecked waiting room, "Some action!"

As Tennissa pulled out a few patients from the rubble, Krishna and Max are running through the streets, going against the steady flow of panicking people as they approaches Kesdam Jaya Hospital.

"Just a few meters, Sensei!" Krishna said.

"Since when do you call me Sensei?" Max asked.

"Whoops."

Krishna and Max finally arrived at Kesdam Jaya, only to find out that the military hospital...is half destroyed.

"Tennissa!" Krishna exlcaimed in horror.

"My ankle!" Max exclaimed as well.

"At least you can still walk, Sir!" Krishna said, "But how can I get another girlfriend?"

"Beats me," Max replied, "Guess you're forever alone, then."

"Krishna!"

Krishna and Max turned around to see Tennissa dragging a few patients out of the rubble, before placing them into the ground. Most of them are badly injured due to being crushed by the rubble. After finishing her business with the patients, Tennissa quickly runs towards Krishna and gave the young man a good hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Krishna said, "Thank you God!"

"So, you're Krishna's girlfriend, right?" Max asked with a grin, "And you're a doctor?"

"Still an intern," Tennissa said, releasing her grip on Krishna.

"Where are your friends?" Krishna asked.

"Well, they're not in their shift positions yet..." Tennissa said, "So I guess they're still alive."

"Thank God," Krishna said, "But what are we going to do about these patients?"

"My med school is a few meters from here," Tennissa said, "Why don't you and your friend here help me bring these patients? We can treat them there!"

"Good idea!" Krishna said, hoisting two patients before turning his attention towards his English teacher, "You coming?"

"Sure," Max said, helping another patient to his feet, "I'll try."

Krishna, Max, and Tennissa made their way through the rubble as they are now going towards Kesdam Jaya Medical School, located just a few meters from the half-destroyed hospital.

"Wow, this is exciting!" Tennissa thought to herself as she carried her patients around her shoulders, "This kind of destruction should happen everyday! No more sitting in the sidelines for me anymore! Cause Nurse...I mean Doctor Tennissa is ready for action!"

"Hey, Max," Krishna called.

"Yeah?" Max responded.

"What is this invasion that you're talking about?" Krishna asked.

"Well, Krishna, to tell you the truth, I'm not from Earth," Max said.

"Eh?"

"I'm actually from the planet Bios, located in the Alpha Centauri. It's kinda like the Alpha Centauri version of Earth," Max said again, "A few years ago, an evil warlord named Lord Zalgo..."

"Zalgo?" Krishna asked, remembering that phrase somewhere. He then remembered the corrupted picture of internet celebrity Boxxy that he recieved from his friend a few weeks ago. That picture really scared him out of his pants, causing him to be teased at school for two weeks . "Isn't that the technique where people took a photograph and Photoshop them to be very scary?"

"Yes...but that's not what I'm talking about. Lord Zalgo and his followers had overthrown the Biosian Emperor and turned the entire population into his slaves. I was one of the few lucky escapees of the planet," Max said again, "I landed here, changed my name, took up a teaching job, and here I am."

"What...are you talking about, Sir?" Krishna asked.

"You know why I'm watching you during P.E?" Max asked back.

"Yeah?"

"Before being overthrown and enslaved, the Biosian Emperor told me to find five Earthlings to harness the powers of the Biosians to defeat Lord Zalgo and his cronies," Max explains.

"Why Earthlings?" Krishna asked.

"Because, my boy, the similarity between us Biosians and you humans are 99.9%, meaning that you humans are fully compatible with Biosian powers," Max said, "If we try this on the Martians, they'll burn to death."

"Good point," Krishna said, "Go on."

"So, I must find five young humans who had the right physical and mental requirement to wield the Biosian powers," Max said, "And looks like you're one of them?"

"Me?" Krishna points himself.

"Yeah, with strength like yours and your kind heart, why shouldn't I give you some of my Biosian powers?" Max said.

"Kind heart?" Krishna asked again.

"Yeah...you helped me with my bad ankle, you helped your girlfriend...and should I go on?" Max said.

"You...have you been stalking me?" Krishna asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn you, Sensei," Krishna cursed, before noticing the green _Triceratops_ rampaging nearby, "And what are those things?"

"BioMechs," Max said, "Partners of the wielders of Biosian powers, designed after the animals of Earth...but apparently Lord Zalgo has their Command Chips."

"Command Chips?" Krishna asked.

"Chips that are used to control the BioMechs," Max explained, "You see, BioMechs are semi-sentinent, they can talk to us Biosians or you humans, but unfortunately they tend to be...lazy. That's why Biosian scientists came up with the Command Chips so you can command them in battle. But because Lord Zalgo has them...well, this happens."

x.x

"We're here!" Tennissa yelled as they walked into a large, three storey green building, "Just lay the patients on the stairway, okay?"

"Sure thing, angel," Krishna replied as he places the patients on the stairway as Tennissa called her fellow interns with her cellphone.

Max layed down his body next to a patient, giving out a relaxed sigh. "I haven't know your name yet!" Max yelled as Tennissa and Krishna are dealing with the patients.

"It's Tennissa Febriani," Tennissa yelled back, "Krishna's girlfriend and intern doctor!"

"I'm Max Hammond!" Max yelled, "Krishna's English teacher!"

"Is he always this weird?" Tennissa asked.

"A bit," Krishna shrugs, "He's a bit of a whackjob but believe me, his English is out of this world."

"Yo Krishna!" Max called, "Come here!"

"I'll be back, angel," Max said to Tennissa, before turning his attention to his alien teacher, "Coming!"

"So, I haven't explained much about your new powers, right?" Max asked as Krishna approaches him.

"Yeah," Krishna replied.

"Well," Max said, taking out five small colored cards from his coat pocket, "These are refined BioCards."

"BioCards?" Krishna gave out a puzzled look.

"Cards developed by Biosian scientists which gave their users superpowers," Max explained, "Un-refined BioCards, like the ones used by Lord Zalgo and his followers when he overthrows the Emperor, turns their users into monsters. Horrible monsters. But refined cards like these will give you superpowers. Plus, they're also semi-sentinent, so they'll seek out their compatible user."

Suddenly the red BioCard rose up from Max's palm and flew around Krishna for a bit, before inserting itself into the young man's chest.

"What the?" Krishna gasped as he felt his entire body was on fire, while at the same time his eyes flashed red, before going back to normal a few seconds afterwards.

"Congratulations!" Max cheered, "You're now a Biosranger!"

"Biosranger?" Krishna asked.

"Wielders of Biosian power," Max said, "You'll surely stop Lord Zalgo's tyranny." Max then takes out a brace-like device and places it around Krishna's left wrist. "This, my boy, is the Bios Morpher. Just place your morpher in front of your mouth, exclaim **Bios Henshin!** And you'll transform into a Biosranger! Additionally, this will also detect any signs of a Bionoid."

"Bionoid?" Krishna asked.

"Bionic abomonations created by Lord Zalgo using the un-refined BioCards," Max said.

Suddenly Max and Krishna notices a rather regal-looking spaceship descending from the air. It was based on a Chinese Phoenix, colored light blue with some golden trimmings. The spaceship slowly hovered over the rampaging BioMechs, before firing a series of blue lasers into the surrounding area.

"That is a Biosian Kingdom attack ship!" Max exclaimed, "Lord Zalgo's forces must have hijacked it!"

"People of Earth!" a sinister voice boomed from the attack ship, "My name is Mark of the Pride, a general representing Lord Zalgo of Bios in invading your pathetic planet. Surrender in 24 hours...or my BioMechs will tear your metropolis apart!"

"Then I must stop it," Krishna said, "To save Jakarta...and regain the BioMechs!"

"That's the spirit!" Max exclaimed, giving Krishna a thumbs up.

Krishna quickly took off from the Medical School grounds as Tennissa approaches Max.

"So what's your problem?" Tennissa asked as her fellow interns took the other patients inside.

"Sprained ankle," Max said, giving off a cat's grin.

x.x

Krishna quickly jumped into a building's rooftop, parkour style, as he chases after the Biosian attack ship. As sweat began to flood all over his skin, Krishna jumped from building to building, avoiding attacks from the rampaging BioMechs as his mind is calculating the distance between him and the attack ship. After deciding the right moment, Krishna made the leap of faith...landing on the attack ship's exhaust vent.

"Wow, never thought I can jump that far," Krishna thought to himself as he crept along the attack ship's surface, before discovering a window. He then easily punches the window with his bare hand. "Amazing, I have super strength now!"

Krishna jumped into the attack ship, to only to discover it's surprisingly empty. "Well, maybe it's because this is the first episode and the author didn't want me to get hurt that much," Krishna accidentally broke the fourth wall as he crept around the vacant ship, making his way to the cockpit.

As Krishna arrived into the cockpit, he saw a tall being piloting the ship, firing lasers into the city. The young man gripped his fist in anger as he jumped out from hiding and tackles the being into the ground. As Krishna prepares to beat the daylights out of the being, he noticed something shocking.

The being was an identical clone of Krishna, wearing a black trenchcoat over a suit made of alien Kevlar.

"Impossible!" Krishna gasped.

"So, an Earthling has dared to touch Mark of the Pride?" the being, known as Mark of the Pride, snarled as he pushes Krishna out of the way, "No one...touches...Mark of the Pride!

"So you're the arrogant bastard who's attacking Jakarta," Krishna said, cracking his fists, "Well I am Krishna of Earth! And I won't let you do this!"

"Very well...human," Mark said.

Mark and Krishna charges into each other, exchanging fists as they fought in the cockpit. Mark delivered a powerful uppercut into Krishna's jaw, only for the young man to counter it with a kick to the chest. Mark then tried to hold Krishna into a choke lock, but Krishna was quick to react and uses a judo throw on Mark, throwing the alien on the ground. Krishna then proceeds to pummel Mark's face several times with his fists, before jumping up back to his feet.

"Anyting else?" Krishna mocked.

Growling in anger, Mark takes out a red BioCard, this time with golden accents, a sign that the card is not refined yet. Mark then opens a slot on his chest and inserts the card into the said slot.

"Time...to...DIEEEEEE!" Mark growled as his body morphed into something...sinister.

Mark transforms into a red humanoid lion, with large, golden claws, red armor with silver stud-like marks on it, as as well as the red mane that flows out from his armored head. The Lion Bionoid gritted his silver teeth as his bronze eyes glared at Krishna.

"Come at me, human!" the Lion Bionoid yelled, brandishing a metallic machete from his back.

Krishna immediately avoided an attack from the Lion Bionoid, causing the fiend's machete to hit the nearby cockpit wall instead. Krishna then punched the Lion Bionoid on the stomach, which managed to send the Bionoid stumbling back, but also gives Krishna a sore fist as well.

"Damn it! Never do that again!" Krishna cursed.

The Lion Bionoid continues his assault, trying to slice Krishna in half with his machete. But Krishna's reflexes denied the Bionoid the kill, but still, the Lion Bionoid gave Krishna a very hard time.

"Guess it's time to try this baby," Krishna thought to himself as he looked at his newly accquired Bios Morpher, before avoiding yet another swipe from the Lion Bionoid. "**Bios Henshin!**" Krishna exclaims as he avoids another attack.

"**Voice Activation Accepted.**"

Suddenly red energy began to envelop Krishna's body, as it materializes a red suit with white, triangular highlights on his arms and legs. A white arrow, pointing down, is seen on his chest. A golden belt appeared around Krishna's waist, with a round buckle. A roaring _T-rex _was engraved into the buckle. As Krishna watches his new armor in awe, an energy projection of a _T-rex_ bites down on Krishna's head, forming a red helmet with a black visor that resembles an opened mouth of a _T-rex_. Golden rectangles began to appear around the armor's gauntlet and anklet area, while the Bios Morpher stayed there, standing out among the golden rectangles. The Lion Bionoid gave out a shocked gasp as the energy died out.

"The warrior of courage...Bios Red!" Krishna gave out the valiant roll call, a tradition amongst Super Sentai.

"How come...how come an Earthling wield such power?" the Lion Bionoid asked, before letting out a vile smile, "No matter...I will take away that power from you!"

The Lion Bionoid charges towards Bios Red, his machete already in hand. Seeing this, Bios Red places the Bios Morpher near his mouthplate.

"**Tyranno Sword!**"

And with that, flames started to appear on Bios Red's right hand, transforming itself into a red and white zweihandler that resembled the tail of the _T-rex_ BioMech. Bios Red quickly parried the slash with his sword, before slashing the Bionoid several times on the chest.

"**Charge Up!**"

The Tyranno Sword lit up in flames as Bios Red let out a might slash towards the incoming Lion Bionoid, releasing a wave of fire towards the fiend. The Lion Bionoid roared in pain as the flames surged through him, knocking him towards the attack ship's controls. Then Bios Red saw something. 5 SD Card-like devices, all of them inserted on the slots located on the attack ship's controls. The cards are colored red, blue, green, pink, and yellow respectively.

"These things...they must be the Command Chips!" Krishna exclaimed.

Quickly Bios Red grabbed the Command Chips out from their slots, before thrusting his Tyranno Sword into the controls as the Lion Bionoid recovered himself.

"**Self Destruct Mode Activated.**"

"What have you done?" the Lion Bionoid asked as Bios Red pulled his Tyranno Sword out of the controls, "Did you just..."

"Yes," Krishna said calmfully, "I've activated the ship's self destruct mode. And I also taken away your control over those five BioMechs."

"No!" the Lion Bionoid growled as he saw the BioMechs had stopped rampaging.

"See ya," Krishna said as Bios Red slashes the cockpit window and jumped out of it.

"You will pay for this...Bios Red," the Lion Bionoid growled as he enters an escape pod and fled the now dying attack ship.

Bios Red landed on the ground gracefully as the Biosian attack ship exploded behind him. The ranger immediately opened his left fist, revealing the 5 Command Chips safely in his grasp. As Bios Red reverts back into Krishna, he took a brief glance at the torn-apart city, before taking his leave.

x.x

**Kesdam Jaya Medical School, 3pm**

"It's all patched up, Mr. Max!" Tennissa said as she made the finishing touches on Max's ankle bandage, "Just rest your ankle for a couple of days and it should be just fine."

"Thanks," Max said, "For an Earthling you're a very capable healer."

"Er...yeah...your welcome," Tennisa said as she helped Max back on his feet, "Just take a few steps forward, and I'll leave you to walk by yourself."

As Tennissa helped Max, Krishna ran into the medical school complex, with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Sir!" Krishna yelled, "I've got those Command Chips!"

"Yes!" Max exclaimed as he made a run towards Krishna.

"Hey, Sir, be care..." Tennissa was about to finish her sentence when Max tripped himself, "Never mind."

Max crawled towards Krishna as Krishna approaches his teacher. Max stood up, dusts himself off as he gave Krishna a mighty pat to the shoulder.

"You've did it, boy," praised Max as he looked at the Command Chips on Krishna's right palm.

"You've did what?" Tennissa asked as she peeked over Max's shoulder.

"Er..." Krishna stammered.

"He's done his extra credit," Max said, smiling.

"Yeah, my extra credit, honey," Krishna added.

"Oh, okay," Tennissa said, "By the way, dear, I'm a little bit swamped with patients right now...thanks to that earthquake, so we'll postpone the date till this weekend, okay?"

"Sure thing, honey," Krishna said, "Have fun at work."

"Yeah," Tennissa said as she turned around, "I'll have a great time dealing with these patients. See ya this weekend, dear!"

"See ya!" Krishna said, waving goodbye before turning his attention towards Max, "Now what are we going to do about these?"

"Easy. Look at your Bios Morpher. Is there a small slot on it?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Krishna responded, noticing a slot on the side of his Bios Morpher, "Wonder what that's for."

"Insert the red Command Chip into that slot," Max said and Krishna does what Max said, inserting the red Command Chip into his Bios Morpher.

"**Ready! BioTyrannosaurus!**"

"Wow!" Krishna gasped in awe, "What's happening?"

"You're in command of the red BioMech, BioTyrannosaurus," Max said, "Now say **BioTyrannosaurus, retreat!**"

"**BioTyrannosaurus, retreat!**"

Immediately the red mechanical _T-rex_, called the BioTyrannosaurus, leapt into action once again. But instead of destroying the city again, BioTyrannosaurus headed South, oblivious of the carnage that it has caused before as it moved way from the city.

"Wow," Krishna gasped again as he saw the retreating BioTyrannosaurus.

"Now try to command the other BioMechs to retreat," Max commanded.

"**Ready! BioTriceratops!**

"**BioTriceratops, retreat!**"

"**Ready! BioShark!**"

"**BioShark, retreat!**"

"**Ready! BioTiger!**"

"**BioTiger, retreat!**"

"**Ready! BioWolf!**"

"**BioWolf, retreat!**"

Taking out the pink Command Chip, Krishna looked as the other four BioMech got up and retreated away from the damaged Jakarta. While BioTriceratops headed South, BioTiger and BioWolf headed West, and BioShark headed North.

"Good job, Krishna!" Max clapped his hand, "Now let's return home, shall we?"

"Wait!" Krishna interrupted, "You said that there were five of these so-called Biosrangers, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Max asked.

"Why only me? Why do you choose only me as Bios Red?" Krishna asked back.

"Well," Max rubbed his hands together, "We'll find more of them...tomorrow."

x.x

**Later that evening...**

Tennissa walked home from her medical school, satisfied that she had saved the lives of her patients, with the help of the other interns of course. A few hours ago she heard that the doctors of Kesdam Jaya Hospital survived the destruction of the place, meaning that the operations at Kesdam Jaya Hospital will be transferred into Kesdam Jaya Medical School until the hospital was re-constructed. And now, she was bored once again.

"With those patients saved, I should be happy," Tennissa thought, "But why am I still bored?"

Suddenly Tennissa saw something stuck in a nearby gutter. Immediately she approached the said gutter and pulled out the object, which turns out to be a brace-like device, similar to Krishna's Bios Morpher. She then pulled out two more object from the gutter, which are a white BioCard and a white Command Chip. The young girl then places the object in front of her.

"What are these things?" Tennissa asked as she looked at the objects.

Suddenly the white BioCard hovered by itself, before inserting itself into Tennissa through the girl's chest.

"What is this...power?" Tennissa gasped as white energy surged through her body, causing her eyes to flash white before her body returned into normal. But this time, something else came into her mind. "It's...exciting."

Tennissa let out a sly smile as she places her Command Chip into her pocket, before wearing her brace-like device around her left wrist. She then walked away from the scene, laughing evilly...

x.x

Meanwhile, at space, Mark of the Pride, on in human form, appeared before the mysterious red orb inside the skull-shaped spaceship.

"My Lord," Mark started his report, "I have failed to take over the planet in your behalf."

"Why's that?" the orb asked.

"A red being calling himself Bios Red stopped me," Mark continued, "He even destroyed my ship!"

"Bios Red?" the orb asked again, before realising something, "That means...they're back."

"They?" Mark asked.

"Those accursed Biosrangers," the orb said, "Now with them on the scene, we must try to eliminate them first before taking over the planet."

"How?" Mark asked again.

"You and your comerades must descent into Earth," the orb said, "Disguise yourselves as humans and distribute those BioCards into those power-hungry humans, turn them into your personal Bionoid army! If those Biosrangers ever interferred again...make them feel my wrath."

"Yes, My Lord," Mark said, retreating back into the shadows as the orb lets out an evil laugh.

"Biosrangers...you days are now numbered..."

x.x

**To be continued...  
><strong> 


	2. Mission 2: Science Fair Chaos

**Author's Note: My fic just got it's first review! Thanks a lot, kanna-chan94! And by the way, in this fic Krishna will NOT be worshiped as a Hindu God, he's just a regular bloke with the name Krishna (except that he has alien powers). In fact, no human in this fic will be worshipped as a God (with the exception of the fic's main antagonist, Lord Zalgo, obviously. I'm basing him off Abarangers' Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya, by the way). So there's absolutely no way any religious controversy can happen in this fic. On with the story!**

**Misson 2: Science Fair Chaos**

**Ayodya Park, 3pm**

A short and rather chubby tan-skinned man, around 30 years of age, is seen standing on the bank of an artifical lake in the middle of Ayodya Park, one of Jakarta's largest parks. The man was wearing wearing a complete black tuxedo, but without the usual tie. The man's spiky black hair glistens underneath the sunlight as his wide eyes stared at the artifical lake. The man lets out a sigh as he took a seat and throws a rock into the lake. As the man prepared to relax himself, a voice echoed through his head.

"What the Hell are you doing, Satrio?"

The man, named Satrio, quickly stood up and assumed a respectful pose, "Yes, My Lord!"

"Why aren't you looking for humans to be turned into Bionoids?" the voice in Satrio's head asked.

"I wasn't called Satrio of the Sloth for nothing, you know," Satrio replied, "I won't look for any targets...the targets will come to me."

"Very well," the voice inside Satrio's head sighed, "But remember! My best general, Mark of the Pride, couldn't even seize a city by himself! If you are going to eliminate that red warrior and lay waste to Earth, you'll need to act quick. I'll send Natly of the Lust to assist you."

"Fine," Satrio snorted, before resuming his relaxation, "I will definitely not working together with that manipulative insect! I, Satrio of the Sloth, the strongest of all reptile-type Bionoids, will take this planet for my beloved Lord Zalgo by myself!"

As Satrio closes his eyes, he could clearly listen a distinctive clanging sound coming out from a few meters away. At first the hostile (but extremely lazy) alien ignored it, but seconds after seconds, the sound kept getting louder and louder. Annoyed, Satrio opened his eyes and turned around to the source of the noise.

An empty soda can being kicked.

And it wasn't being kicked by someone who has too much time in his or her hands. It was being kicked by someone who has a vengeful intent. Someone who wants to exact revenge on someone. And that is more than enough to attract Satrio's attention.

"Damn it!" a young, 16 year old boy yelled as he kicked the soda can again, "I can't believe I lost to that...that...ARGH!"

Satrio widens his eyes and licked his lips with his forked tongue as he saw the tall and skinny teen letting out a frustrated yell. The teen has white skin, black and short hair that has been spiked, and is currently wearing a red Chicago Bulls T-shirt along with grey trousers and grey sneakers.

"That guy...he's perfect!" Satrio said, taking out a green BioCard with brown spots on it, before approaching the teenager, "Young man!"

"What do you want?" the angry teen asked as Satrio approaches him, "Can't you see I'm busy right here?"

"I see you're angry with someone," Satrio said, putting up a pleasant smile as the teenager gave him a puzzled look, "What's wrong?"

"That kid...he beat me as the class representative for the upcoming science fair at my school," the teenager answered.

"May I know your name, young man?" Satrio asked.

"Vincent Giovanni...second year at St. Mary Senior High School," the teenager, Vincent, introduced himself, "And you?"

"My name is Bonifasius Satrio," Satrio said, coming up with that alias by himself, "And I'm going to give you limitless power."

"Power?" Vincent asked.

"Yes," Satrio said, "The power of vengance. My company, BioTech, has made cards that will enhance one's physical ability. You do want to pound that kid that has humilliated you?"

"Yes..." Vincent said, clenching his fists, "Yes I do."

As Vincent clenches his fists, Satrio sneaked up behind him, placing the BioCard on the back of Vincent's neck. A black slot appeared there and Satrio quickly inserts the BioCard into Vincent's neck. Immediately Vincent collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain as his body is experiencing severe seizures. Satrio smiled in delight as Vincent's muscle mass increased a bit, while his eyes glowed green. After a few grueling seconds, it's all over. Vincent, totally drenched in sweat, slowly got back up to his feet.

"What the f**k did you just did?" Vincent demands an explanation from Satrio, before realising something, "My body...I feel...much more stronger than before!"

"I've just inserted you with a BioCard," Satrio said, "It will increase your physical strength quite significantly...and in turn, you can have your revenge on that kid that humilliated you."

"Yes," Vincent said in delight, "Michael Jonathan...you will pay for everything!"

"Speaking of pay, where's my payment?" Satrio asked.

"Oh...am I supposed to buy this?" Vincent asked back as he takes out his wallet and pulled out a Rp20.000,00 bill, "This is the only thing I've got."

"That'll do," Satrio said, snatching the bill of money from Vincent's hands and placing it into his tuxedo pocket, "Pleasure doing business with you."

As a delighted Vincent walked away from the park, still happy about his physical change, Satrio went back to his seat, relaxing yet again.

"You see that, My Lord?" Satrio asked, "That's how I do business!"

"What did you just do, Satrio?" the voice in Satrio's head asked again.

"I've just inserted the Anaconda BioCard into that kid," Satrio said, "And in a few days, that kid will become a rampaging behemoth."

"Nicely played, Satrio of the Sloth," the voice complimented, "That kid will spell doom for that red warrior...and this planet."

"Thank you, My Lord," Satrio said, closing his eyes, "Now time to wait and relax..."

x.x

**The next day**

**St. Mary Senior High English Class, 7am**

"Congratulations!"

"Way to go, !"

"Nicely done!"

"Superb!"

Rains of congratulations, handshakes, high fives, and brofists are all pouring on a 16 year old boy who is sitting at the back of the classroom. The boy is wearing a white shirt and light grey trousers, the standard uniform of St. Mary Senior High. Michael Jonathan was the name of that boy and yesterday his "Non-Working Nuclear Reactor" earned the right to appear on the school's science fair, beating Vincent's "Newspaper Mt. Vesuvius" as the representative of the class. Michael was a rather short and skinny fair-skinned young boy, with short brownish-black hair and a pair of round glasses sitting neatly on his face. A straight A student, Michael's intelligence was famous throughout school. Even though he virtually aced every subject...he somehow couldn't beat Krishna as the best student on Max's English class.

"Thank you guys," Michael replied with a timid smile.

At the same time, Krishna barged into the room and sat next to Michael, before giving the crowd a murderous glare.

"Get away from him," Krishna said, "Or he'll get cocky and completely made a fool out of himself next week."

The crowd disperses from Michael's seat, rather disappointed. Krishna has a point though. Michael has a tendency to get too cocky when he got too many compliment and praises. Just like in last month's Math Olympics...being congratulated by the entire school after making through the qualifying rounds, Michael crashed out in the first round of the Olympics. Why? He got too confident and forgot to insert a decimal point. A small yet fatal mistake.

"How's my nerdy bro doing?" Krishna asked.

"Just fine," Michael replied.

"Nice job on the science fair thing...you'll surely win the Best Science Project award at the fair next week!" Krishna said, giving Michael a pat to the shoulder.

"Hehe...sure," Michael said, chuckling for a bit.

At the same moment, Max entered the class, bringing with him his Alienware laptop. Even though he's an alien, he couldn't resist himself from buying a high-end gaming laptop to play some of the greatest Earth games ever...World of Warcraft, PES 2012, Skyrim, GTA V, you name it. He's got it all inside his laptop. Max places his laptop on his table as the students sat on their respective seats. Max then sits down and looked at this class, rubbing his hands together.

"Have you done your prayers yet?" Max asked.

Immediately, an athletic looking 16 year old girl stood up and walked forward. The girl has shoulder-length black hair, tanned skin, as well as a prominent-looking bust. The girl smiled as her black eyes gazed upon the students.

"Friends, let us pray," the girl said, still smiling.

Suddenly before the students can do anything, Vincent barged into the door, flooding with sweat.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir!" Vincent said.

"Forgiven," Max said, "But meet me after class, okay?"

Vincent nods as he places his bag on his seat, before turning his head towards Michael, giving him a glare. Michael flinched a bit before deciding to ignore the glare.

x.x

**St. Mary Senior High Cafeteria, 9am**

"Guess who got 100 on yesterday's English Quiz?" the girl who led the prayer earlier this morning asked as she placed her plate of fried chicken on a table. Already sitting there are Krishna and Michael. Michael immediately pointed at Krishna.

"Dude? I've only got 97," Krishna said, "And you've got 88...so it's..."

"Me! Monica Marcellia! The captain of your class!" the girl said, pointing at herself proudly, "Now bow down before me because I have replaced Krishna Sadhana as your English master!"

"_Yare-yare_," Krishna uttered in Japanese as he ate his tofu, "You've beaten me once, Monica...but you'll never beat me again."

Monica gave out a brief pout as she playfully throws her eraser at Krishna, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"You two lovebirds..." Michael said as he looked at the two.

"I've already got a girlfriend!" Krishna shrieked.

"And...I'm still single!" Monica added.

Suddenly Vincent rushes towards the table, his face indicating extreme anger as his muscular hands slammed the table, "Michael Jonathan!"

"What?" Michael gave out the timid response as both Krishna and Monica looked at the tense situation.

"Is it me or Vincent's getting more buffed up?" Monica whispered.

"Don't know?" Krishna whispered back, before thinking, "How can a man simply buffed up overnight? And since when Vincent became an tempramental brute? A Bionoid must have something to do with this."

Suddenly Vincent lifted Michael by his collar, much to the shock of Krishna, Monica, and everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Vincent! Wh...what's gotten into you?" Michael gasped as he struggled for air.

"You're going to pay for humiliating me yesterday, asshole," Vincent said in a vengeful tone.

x.x

**Teachers' Room, at the same time**

Max was grading quiz papers from the other classes when suddenly something glowing inside his pocket. Quickly Max went into the teachers' toilet and reached for his coat pocket, grabbing the four remaining refined BioCards. Much to his shock, the blue and yellow BioCards are glowing.

"The other chosen ones...they're near," Max gasped, before suddenly an image of Vincent beating the crap out of Michael flashed into his mind, "And one of them is in trouble!"

Quickly Max places the BioCards back into his pocket and rushes out of the toilet, much to the shock and amazement of everyone inside the teachers' room.

"What's gotten into him?"

x.x

Meanwhile, Vincent had managed to slam a helpless Michael into a nearby table. Krishna, seeing his friend in trouble, quickly rushes in Michael's aid, only for Vincent to sucker punch him right on the jaw, sending Krishna toppling to the ground.

"Krishna!" a concerned Monica yelled.

Vincent lifts Michael again, this time in a choke lock as the heavily bruised nerd tried to breathe.

"Resistance is futile, nerd," Vincent said, "This is for ruining my science fair dreams!"

"That's enough!"

Everyone turned around to see Max standing in front of Vincent and Michael, causing Vincent to release his grip on Michael. The battered young boy gave a sigh of relief before passing out.

"Max Hammond," Vincent said, smiling a rather demented smile, "Nice to meet you."

"What is the meaning of this?" Max asked, in a rather angry tone.

"He humiliated me during the science fair qualifying round," Vincent said, "And he deserves to die!"

"Are you on steroids, boy?" Max asked again, "I never thought you were...this angry."

"Sort of," Vincent said, assuming a battle pose, "Now shut up and fight...old man."

"I'm 28 and you called me old?" Max gasped, "Kids these days..."

Vincent immediately went for the offensive, trying to hit Max with a jab only for the alien to place his finger on Vincent's neck. The young man immediately collapsed to the ground, his entire body in pain as his arm and leg muscles all contract at the same time, giving him a horrible cramp.

"What's happening to me?" Vincent asked.

"I've just pressed your most important pressure point," Max said, "I've learned that after watching _Gekirangers _for 24-hours straight! Man that Mele was hot. I used to f*p to her..."

"Er, Sensei, this is a T-rated story, remember?" Krishna reminded as Monica helped him to his feet, before wiping away the blood that stained his mouth.

"Oh yeah, right. Where were we? Ah, yes. Vincent Giovanni, not only you've injured your own classmate, you also tried to fight your teacher. You'll recieve punishments for that and your tardyness this afternoon at my class," Max delivered the verdict as he walked away, "And don't think you can run away from me...I'm better than you, remember that!"

Vincent growled in anger as he slowly stood up, giving a battered Michael another muderous glare.

"You're dead to me," Vincent said in a deadpan tone as he walked away.

Hearing that, Michael let out a brief sigh before passing out, his entire body bruised and blood can be seen trickling from his nose.

"What's gotten into Vincent?" Monica asked as Krishna picked Michael up, "He's usually sweet and kind...but today? He's a complete monster."

"He's probably on steroids," Krishna said, "Now let's not think of that and focus our minds on the task at hand...bringing Michael to the infirmary."

"Yes, Krishna!" Monica replied.

x.x

**Kesdam Jaya Medical School, 9.30am**

Tennissa was busy doing some paperwork as two people approaches her. The first person was a middle-aged balding man, with graying hair and moustache, while the other one was a young girl, with white skin and long, black hair, along with a red hairband. Both of them are wearing the traditional doctor's attire: white coats and white trousers.

"Tennissa," the middle-aged man called, "Are you busy?"

"Not really," Tennissa responded, "In fact, I'm a bit bored right now."

"Tennissa, meet Natalia 'Natly' Shasanti, the newest intern here and the latest addition to the already big Kesdam Jaya family. Natly, this is Tennissa Febriani, your senior intern for the next few months," the middle-aged doctor introduced the young girl to Tennissa.

"Nice to meet you," Natly said.

"Nice to meet you too," Tennissa replied.

"I'm going to leave you to allow you two to get to know each other," the middle-aged doctor said as he left the room.

"So, you're a new intern, huh?" Tennissa asked.

"Yeah," Natly replied as she took a seat next to Tennissa, "How old are you?"

"17," Tennissa replied.

"I'm 23!" Natly said, rather surprised, "And you're my senior intern!"

"That's because I went to school here," Tennisa said, "Where do you attend med school?"

"University of Indonesia," Natly replied, now helping Tennissa with her paperwork, "Class of 2010."

"So you're just graduated, huh?" Tennissa said, still concentrating on her paperwork.

"Yeah," Natly said, before noticing the strange brace around Tennissa's left wrist, "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, it's my lucky brace," Tennissa replied, "I got it from a gutter a few days ago...why on Earth it's previous owner threw it away?"

"I see..." Natly said, "By the way, where's the toilet?"

"Just down the corridor, turn right when you see the 'EMERGENCY EXIT' sign. It's located near the emergency exit," Tennissa said.

"Okay," Natly stood up and walked away, "I'm going to pee for a moment, okay?"

"Sure," Tennissa said, writing madly on her paperwork.

As Natly walked away from the room, she looked back, ensuring that Tennissa wouldn't see her. After making sure that she is not seen, Natly leaned herself against a nearby wall and closes her eyes.

"Natly of the Lust reporting," Natly said, "I've got sight of the prototype Bios Changer, My Lord. The girl has it. Apparently she has absorbed the white BioCard as well."

"Excellent," a voice in Natly's head, which sounds similar to the voice in Satrio's head, said, "Now get closer to the girl. Observe her every move. Wait until her Biosian powers kicked in. After that, convince her to fight against the Biosrangers. It's fun to see those scums fighting against one of their own."

"Nice plan, My Lord...but wouldn't it take a long time to do that?" Natly asked.

"Be patient, Natly of the Lust," the voice replied, "I'll use my other agents to keep the Biosrangers busy...in the mean time, try to convince the girl to fight the Biosrangers...say it's for the sake of the Earth."

"I will, My Lord," Natly said, before opening her eyes and making her way back to help Tennissa with her paperwork.

x.x

**School Infirmary, 9.45am**

The knocked-out and badly bruised Michael is currently lying on the school infirmary bed, with a concerned Krishna and Monica watching over him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Monica asked.

Krishna gave out a rather weak nod. "The nurse said that he's going to be alright," he said, "But I doubt he will recover in time for the science fair."

"He did took a completely brutal beating," Monica added, "I still can't believe Vincent did this."

"Me too," Krishna said, "I thought he was a nice, gentle, a guy that all of us can hang out with. But today...his personality changes completely."

"That's because he's not a human anymore...he's a Bionoid."

Both Krishna and Monica turned around to the source of the voice and saw Max standing in the infirmary door. "Yo," he greeted casually.

"Hey, Sir!" Krishna greeted back as Max entered the infirmary and sat next to him, "You're not teaching today?"

"You're not in class right now?" Max asked back.

"We've got permission from our History teacher," Monica said, showing Max the permission letter that she'd recieved a few moments ago.

"Okay, seems legit," Max said, looking at the letter.

"How do you know that Vincent is now a Bionoid?" Krishna asked.

"I can feel it...when I touched his pressure point...I feel...something alien inside him," Max said.

"Wait...what is a Bionoid anyway?" Monica asked.

"Krishna, will you do the honors?" Max asked.

After letting out a loud and frustrated sigh, Krishna told Monica about what happened a few days ago when he found out that Max was an alien, when he was chosen as a Biosranger, and when he managed to stop Mark of the Pride from using the BioMechs to destroy Jakarta. He also told Monica about the Biosians, the Bionoids, the BioMechs, and Lord Zalgo's invasion attempt.

"...and that's it," Krishna concludes his story.

A brief yet awkward moment of silence ensues, before Monica's laughter broke it off.

"You'd expect me to believe that you're a guardian of Earth?" Moncia said between her laughter, "And Mr. Max was an alien? God, Krishna, are you smoking marijuana?"

"No, I'm completely serious!" Krishna said, "Show her, Sir!"

Max nodded as he takes out the blue and yellow BioCards, which are now emitting a very bright glow. The glow was so bright, it almost blinded Monica. Slowly but surely Max releases his grip on the cards, allowing them to levitate in mid-air.

"No way," Monica gasped.

"That also happened when I first recieved my powers," Krishna added.

Suddenly the two cards flew around the room, before making their way towards both Michael and Monica. The blue card went inside Michael, while the yellow one went inside Monica.

"What's happening?" Monica asked as she felt her body is being stung by thousands of volts of electricity, while her eyes glowed yellow. A few seconds later, her body returned to normal.

Michael, on the other hand, doesn't felt a thing when the blue BioCard entered him, instead the bruises on his body were gone and he had regained his consciousness.

"What happened?" Michael asked as he stood up, placing his glasses on his face again.

"You, my friend, are healed," Krishna said.

Max then told Michael about what's happening right now, about Vincent's condition and about the blue BioCard that entered him.

"So you're telling me that...I've been cured by an alien techonolgy?" Michael asked, "And Vincent was infected by one as well?"

"To say so, yes," Max said. He then explained to Michael and Monica about the Biosrangers, about the five normal human beings who are chosen by the refined BioCards to wield the power of the Biosians in order to fend off the incoming invasion force of Lord Zalgo.

"So that means..." Michael started.

"...we're now the guardians of Earth? Along with Krishna?" Monica finished.

"That's right," Max said, before taking out two more Bios Morphers and Command Chips, "Here are your Bios Morphers...just say **Bios Henshin!** And you two will become Bios Blue and Bios Yellow, respectively. These Command Chips are used for you to summon your respective BioMechs. Just insert them into your Bios Morpher when a Bionoid transforms itself into a giant."

"Nice," Michael said as he puts on his Bios Morpher.

"Awesome!" Monica said as she puts on her own Bios Morpher.

"The School Board has decided to suspend Vincent until next week, after the science fair," Max explains, "But due to his unpredictable Bionoid nature, I suggest you guys prepare yourself for one heck of a battle next week."

"Sure thing, Sir," Krishna said, representing his friends.

x.x

**Vincent's House, 2pm**

Vincent lied down on his bed, still in disbelief that he is being suspended by the school.

"Those bastards," Vincent growled as he clenches his fists, "They'll pay for this!"

Suddenly Vincent's skin began to turn green as brown spots began to appear on his arms, chest, neck, and legs. Then scales began to appear as Vincent's muscle mass doubled. The teenager looked at his mutating body as his eyes turned into that of a snake's eyes, before letting out a sinister laugh...

x.x

Meanwhile, at the same time, Satrio is sleeping in front of a closed watch store at Harmoni, when suddenly the images of Vincent's mutation flashed before his mind. Satrio woke up, letting out a devilish smile as he licked his lips.

"It has began..."

x.x

**One week later...**

**St. Mary Senior High Hall, 8am**

It has been one week since Michael was assaulted by Vincent, which leads to Vincent's suspension. The St. Mary Senior High Science Fair is now well underway, with no signs of disturbance whatsoever. As the classes shows off their science projects, Michael bit his lip nervously as he looked at his surroundings. He was literally surrounded by third-year students, all of them with better science projects then he was. In front of him there's a girl with a robotic spider. On Michael's left, a guy with a model of a _T-rex_ skeleton. On Michael's right, another guy, an Indian guy with a rudimentary, but functional, wind tunnel.

"Oh shit...look at all this competition," Michael muttered to himself, "How can I win the overall prize?"

Meanwhile, Krishna, Max, and Monica are patrolling the hall. Even though the school comitee had already hired security forces to guard the fair, but one Bionoid can easily take out a squad of policemen with ease. That's why Krishna and Monica, as Biosrangers with super powers, and Max as an alien, are on the lookout for signs of Vincent.

"So far nothing in sight," Krishna thought to himself as he and Monica looked at the other science projects near Michael's, "But how far can this quiet situation can go on?"

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the entire hall, causing everyone to to stir into panic. Krishna and Monica immediately found themselves trapped in a middle of a sea of fleeing people.

Meanwhile, the force of the explosion has forced Michael to hide under the table, until the dust from the explosion settles. As the dust settles, Michael emerged from his table, only to see a horrifying sight in front of him.

An army of silver humanoid ants, all of them wielding axes and shotguns, are currently ransacking the science fair, killing the unfortunate people who haven't escaped the building yet. The humanoid ants' blank white eyes stared at the corpses and the damaged properties surrounding them coldly, having no remorse about what they have did. A giant hole is seen on the wall, apparently created by the humanoid ants when they entered the building, which caused the loud explosion. As the humanoid ants are inspecting for any signs of life, another gruesome being walked into the building through the hole. A green and muscular humanoid anaconda, wearing a rusty brown battle armor (resembling the ones Ancient Roman gladiators used to wear) over his torso, walked into the wrecked hall, licking his lips in delight. Brown claws adorn his fingers and toes. The anaconda's piercing yellow eyes scans the area, with his long serpentine neck allowing him to see greater distances. Suddenly the anaconda pulled out a rusty brown sickle, before throwing it like a boomerang. Michael immediately flinched as the sickle passed him. The sickle then approaches it's target, a fleeing security guard. The weapon immediately decapitates the poor guard in a sadistic fashion, before returning to it's owner.

"That...was..." Michael gasped as he saw the humanoid anaconda wielding his bloody sickle again. Then suddenly the humanoid anaconda saw him, "Oh, shit!"

The humanoid anaconda walked towards the table where Michael was hiding, before kicking it away, exposing Michael to the open.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," the humanoid anaconda said, "The nerd who ruined my reputation!"

"Vincent?" Michael asked, surprised as he looked at the humanoid anaconda, "Is that you?"

"The old Vincent Giovanni is dead," the humanoid anaconda hissed, "I am...the Anaconda Bionoid!"

"You," Michael growled, "You're the Bionoid who infected Vincent."

"You smart little prick," the Anaconda Bionoid said, lifting Michael by his collar, "You figured that out, did you? From who? That red warrior?"

"Leave him alone!" Suddenly a voice startles the Anaconda Bionoid. He turned his serpentine neck around and saw Krishna, Monica, and Max, with the former two preparing their Bios Morphers.

"Put Michael down, Vincent," Monica added with a stern tone.

"Haven you humans realised something?" the Anaconda Bionoid asked, dropping Michael as he turned his attention towards the trio, "VINCENT GIOVANNI IS DEAAAAD!"

And with that, the Anaconda Bionoid extends his neck, trying to bite the trio. Immediately Max jumped to the left while Krishna and Monica jumped to the right, avoiding the Bionoid's attack.

"Time to transform!" Krishna exclaimed, "**Bios Henshin!**"

"**Bios Henshin!**" Monica exclaimed as well.

As Krishna was enveloped by the red energy that transforms him into Bios Red, Monica was instead being enveloped by yellow energy, materializing into a yellow suit with the same white triangular highlights on the arms and legs. But this time, a skirt was present around the suit's waist area, for all the obvious reasons. The downwards white arrow is seen on Monica's chest. A golden belt, similar to Krishna, is present around Moncia's waist, but this time, it's round buckle has a roaring tiger engraved to it. An energy projection of a tiger bites down on Monica's head, forming a yellow helmet with a black visor that resembles an opened mouth of a tiger. The same golden rectangles are seen on Moncia's gauntlets and anklets.

"The warrior of courage! Bios Red!" Krishna shouts out his roll call.

"The warrior of perseverance! Bios Yellow!" Monica shouts her own roll call.

"So, you are the Biosrangers, huh?" the Anaconda Bionoid asked as he saw the two Biosrangers in front of him, "I'll kill you two...in the name of Lord Zalgo! Ari Soldiers! Attack!"

The silver humanoid ants, dubbed as the Ari Soldiers (Ari means Ant in Japanese), immediately charged for the attack, with their axes and shotguns ready. Seeing the incoming threat, both Bios Red and Bios Yellow placed their Bios Morphers over their mouthplates.

"**Tyranno Sword!**"

"**Tigris Axe!**"

Flames started to appear on Bios Red's right hand as the Tyranno Sword came into view, as electricity surges through Bios Yellow's right hand, transforming into a large, yellow and white battle axe (which strangely enough resembles a re-colored version of Kamen Rider Tiger's Dest Visor). As the Ari Soldiers are getting closer, both Biosrangers charged, slashing their respective weapons at the humanoid ants. It turns out that the Ari Soldiers are nothing more than cannon fodders as they are quickly reduced into ashes by mere slashes from the Tyranno Sword and the Tigris Axe. But they made up that weakness by numbers as the Ari Soldiers quickly outnumbers the two Biosrangers, blasting the two with their shotguns before slashing the two with their axes.

The Anaconda Bionoid, in the other hand, decided to approach Michael, glaring directly into the boy's eyes.

"Once my Ari Soldiers finishes off those Biosrangers," the Anaconda Bionoid said, breathing down Michael's face, "I'll dispose of you."

"You know what?" Michael talked back, "I don't care what you did to Vincent...I just don't like the way you treat him."

"Eh?" the Anaconda Bionoid asked.

"When Vincent beat me up, I knew it wasn't him doing that...you're using him as your own puppet!" Michael said, before delivering an uppercut towards the Bionoid's jaw, which practically startles him.

"How come...this nerd...can fight back?" the Anaconda Bionoid gasped.

Michael then places his Bios Morpher near his mouth. "And I hate...people...who used...others. **Bios Henshin!**"

Blue energy enveloped Michael's body, much to the shock of the Anaconda Bionoid and the amazement of Bios Red, Bios Yellow, and Max. The energy materalizes into a blue suit with the same triangular patterns on the arms and legs, as well as the white downwards arrow on Michael's chest. The golden belt around Michael's waist has a roaring shark engraved to it's round buckle. An energy projection that resembles a shark bites down into Michael's head, forming a blue helmet with a black visor that resembles an opened mouth of a shark. Golden rectangles began to appear on Michael's gauntlets and anklets.

The Anaconda Bionoid shielded his eyes as the blue energy died out...revealing a blue Biosranger in Michael's place.

"The warrior of friendship! Bios Blue!" Michael shouts out his roll call.

"It can't be!" the Anaconda Bionoid gasped, "That nerd...he's one of them as well?"

"**Shark Blaster,**" Michael said in a stoic tone, as water forms on his right hand, transforming into a shark-shaped gun, "You'll pay for what you did to Vincent!"

Bios Blue pressed on his gun's trigger, firing sevral blasts of energy at the Anaconda Bionoid, before proceeding to drop the Shark Blaster and switching his fighting style into kicks as Bios Blue kicked the Anaconda Bionoid's protected torso.

Insipired by Michael's words, Bios Red and Bios Yellow intensifies their fight on the Ari Soldiers, disarming the grunts before cornering them.

"Shall we use a Charge Up combo?" Monica asked.

"Sure thing," Krishna replied.

"**Charge Up!**"

"**Charge Up!**"

The Tyranno Sword lit up in flames as electricity surged on the blade of the Tigris Axe. The two Biosrangers then slashed their respective weapons, creating a wave of fire and electricity that surged towards the Ari Soldiers, piercing through the grunts as if they were made of paper. The Ari Soldiers exploded afterwards.

"We made a pretty good team, right Krishna?" Monica asked as she high fives Bios Red.

"Sure," Krishna responded, "You're good...for your first day."

"Thanks," Monica said.

Meanwhile, the Anaconda Bionoid tried to extend his neck in attempt to constrict Bios Blue, only for the blue ranger to blast the Bionoid's head away with his Shark Blaster. The Anaconda Bionoid stumbled back, clutching his head in pain, giving time for Bios Blue to announce his Charge Up attack.

"**Charge Up!**"

A vortex of water appeared on the muzzle of the Shark Blaster, as Bios Blue aims it at the Anaconda Bionoid. The ranger then presses on the trigger, releasing a hyper-compressed jet of water. The water jet hits the Anaconda Bionoid right on the chest, the force of the attack actually enough to cause the armor to be dented.

"Give up yet?" Michael asked as the Anaconda Bionoid stood up, clutching his dented torso armor.

"RAH!" the Anaconda Bionoid growled, brandishing his claws as he charges at Bios Blue.

"Time to go hand to hand," Michael muttered as he ditches the Shark Blaster yet again.

The two then wrestled each other, but despite the Anaconda Bionoid's natural strength helping him to win the tussle, but Bios Blue's agility enabled him to avoid every swipe from the Anaconda Bionoid's claw, countering each failed attack with jabs, uppercuts, side kicks and chops. The Anaconda Bionoid stumbled back, exhausted after being unable to counter Bios Blue's attacks. Suddenly he felt he was being lifted into the air.

"What the f**k?" the Anaconda Bionoid cursed.

It turns out that Bios Blue used his new Biosian powers to telekineticly lift the Anaconda Bionoid off the ground. While Krishna's Biosian powers grant him super-strength, Michael's was telekinesis.

"What's the matter?" Michael taunted as the Anaconda Bionoid is currently flailing helplessly in mid-air, "I thought you're going to kill me."

"I am!" growled the Anaconda Bionoid, "But first, put me down!"

"As you wish," Michael said casually, snapping his fingers which caused the Anaconda Bionoid to plummet down into the ground...head first, "How's the landing?"

The Anaconda Bionoid stood up from the resulting crater, clearly pissed off. "Damn you!" the Anaconda Bionoid cursed as he throws his sickle weapon once again.

As the weapon quickly flew towards Bios Blue, the ranger uses his telekinectic powers to hold the sickle in mid-air.

"Time to eat your own weapon, snake boy!" Michael said as he gave the sickle a telekinetic push, causing it to flew towards it's master instead. The sickle crashed into the Anaconda Bionoid's chest armor, causing the already dented armor to be chipped off. As the Bionoid screamed in pain, Michael controls the sickle yet again, this time aiming it towards the Anaconda Bionoid's exposed skin.

The Anaconda Bionoid squealed in agony as the sickle embeds itself into his exposed chest skin, causing it to bleed.

"Your turn, guys!" Michael said.

"Alright!" Krishna exclaimed, planting the Tyranno Sword into the ground as he prepares to use his Biosian strength to take on the Anaconda Bionoid head on.

"Let's go!" Monica exclaimed, gripping her Tigris Axe as she charges towards the Anaconda Bionoid. Slowly but surely her body started to disappear, before vanishing completely into thin air. This is Monica's Biosian powers...invisibility.

The Anaconda Bionoid stood up, preparing another attack before an invisible Bios Yellow slashes him with the Tigris Axe. Before the Bionoid could react, Bios Yellow slashed yet again, this time managing to chip another part of the Anaconda Bionoid's torso armor.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" the Anaconda Bionoid growled as the invisible Bios Yellow slashed him yet again.

"Can't hit what you can't see, can you?" Monica taunted as Bios Yellow slashed the Anaconda Bionoid several times, before giving the Bionoid a good roundhouse kick to the jaw, "Now, Krishna!"

Bios Red responded the call by cracking his fists as he charges towards the weakened Anaconda Bionoid, before giving the Bionoid a solid punch to the chest. The punch, enhanced by Bios Red's strength, creates a vibration that resonates through the Anaconda Bionoid's weakened armor, shattering it.

"No!" the Anaconda Bionoid shrieked, "My armor!"

Bios Red then performs a judo throw on the Bionoid, before proceeding to piledrive the hostile creature into the ground. As the Anaconda Bionoid recovered himself, Bios Red jumped into the air and performs a flying side kick on the Bionoid, sending the Anaconda Bionoid tumbling down on the ground yet again. Bios Red flicked his wrist and pulled out his Tyranno Sword from the ground as Bios Yellow discarded her invisibility and Bios Blue joined the two as well, already wielding his Shark Blaster.

"Max! How do we finish this?" Krishna asked a watching Max as the weakened Anaconda Bionoid struggled to get up.

"Say **Final Attack** into your Bios Morpher! Your body will do the rest," Max said.

"Right. Let's finish this battle!" Krishna exclaimed, recieving nods from Bios Yellow and Bios Blue, before proceeding to place his Bios Morpher near his mouthplate, "**Final Attack!**"

Bios Red's Tyranno Sword burst into flames as Bios Red assumes a slashing stance.

"**Final Attack!**" Monica exclaimed and her Tigris Axe sparked with electricity.

"**Final Attack!**" Michael decided to join in the fun and water began to gather around his Shark Blaster.

Bios Red, deciding that his sword is fully charged, took a few steps before breaking out into a dash towards the Anaconda Bionoid, only to jump just a few steps in front of the Bionoid.

"**Tyrannosaurus Smash!**" Krishna shouts out the name of the attack as he descended towards the Anaconda Bionoid, giving the fiend a mighty vertical blazing slash, before landing gracefully on the ground as the Anaconda Bionoid groaned in pain.

Bios Yellow was next and she immediately charges towards the dying Anaconda Bionoid, embedding her axe on the Anaconda Bionoid's left shoulder.

"**Roaring Crush!**" Monica exclaimed as she places her left hand on the back of the Tigris Axe's blade, before performing a powerful two-handed axe slash charged with electricity, electrocuting the Bionoid.

Bios Blue was the last one to perform his Final Attack, aiming his Shark Blaster at the Anaconda Bionoid as water particles around him started to gather around the Blaster's muzzle. Bios Blue then uses his telekinesis to cripple the Anaconda Bionoid's joints, before gathering more water into his left palm and throws it at the immobilized Bionoid, creating a projection of a shark's gaping jaw that locked the Anaconda Bionoid on it's position.

"**Poseidon's Wrath!**" Michael announces the attack's name as he presses on the trigger. A jet of hyper concentrated water was fired from the Shark Blaster, heading straight towards the Anaconda Bionoid. The dying humanoid was blasted right on the chest for a good 5 seconds, before a brief pause ensures. Then suddenly, the jaws of the shark projection slammed shut, crushing the Anaconda Bionoid as his entire body gave out.

"Noooooo!" the Anaconda Bionoid screamed as he collapsed, going out in a glorious blaze.

The Biosrangers turned around as the Bionoid explodes, assuming heroic poses with their weapons. Max smiled, clapping his hands as he was impressed by the performance that the Biosrangers had shown during the fight.

"Awesome performance, team!" Max praised as the Biosrangers reverted back into their civilian forms, "Not bad for your first day, Monica and Michael. And you lead the team well, Krishna."

"Thanks, Sir," Krishna said, blushing.

"What are we going to do about Vincent?" Michael asked.

After that question was asked, immediately the four rushes towards the crater left from the Bionoid's explosion. There, they found Vincent's unconscious body...along with a shattered BioCard. Max knelt down and picked up the shattered card, examining it.

"An un-refined BioCard," Max said as he takes out a plastic bag and places the BioCard remains inside it, "I knew it. Lord Zalgo's agents are behind this."

"How about Vincent?" Michael asked, "Is he going to be fine?"

"He's going to be fine," Max replied, "Users of un-refined BioCards will lose all memories of being a Bionoid."

"And also, thankfully, I know this superb intern doctor that will patch him up," Krishna added, taking out his BlackBerry and dialling Tennissa's number, "Hey, sweet angel! You busy right now? No? You're bored now? Good! Cause I've got a patient for you..."

x.x

Satrio was still relaxing, but this time inside a bus. Suddenly the image of the Anaconda Bionoid's destruction flashes into his mind, startling the alien.

"My creation has been destroyed?" Satrio gasped, "By that red warrior...and he's got friends as well? It seems like the Biosrangers are really returning after all...too bad I still haven't got any Zalgonium to enlarge my creations..."

"Be patient, Satrio of the Sloth," the voice inside Satrio's head said, "Our shipment of Zalgonium is almost here...and when you get yours...be sure that your enlarged creations will crush those accursed Biosrangers."

"I'm very sure, My Lord," Satrio smiled before taking another nap.

x.x

**A few days later...**

**Kesdam Jaya Medical School, 12pm**

Vincent is currently lying on a bed at the makeshift hospital, with Krishna and Michael looking after him, displaying looks that are rather concerned about Vincent's wellbeing.

"I hope he's going to be fine," Michael said, "There's a huge hole in our class and only Vincent's presence can cover it up."

"He's going to be okay," Tennissa enters the room, smiling as she places Vincent's chart on a nearby table, "His injuries aren't that severe...just a dislocated shoulder, fractured knees, minor burns and a minor concussion. He'll live."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Febriani," Michael said, bowing in respect.

"Dude, just call her Tennissa, okay?" Krishna said, "She's my girlfriend here, remember, so she's also your friend! You shouldn't greet her too formally!"

"That's alright, honey," Tennissa said, "It's up to him, anyway."

"Hey, I was wondering," Michael said, "Krishna said that you're a very talented doctor, right?"

"Yes, why?" Tennissa asked back.

"Why are you an intern?" Michael asked.

"I'm just 17 years old," Tennissa said, "Still too young to be a doctor...and besides I need a few years for my training, right?"

"Right. Coffee, anyone?" Krishna interrupts.

"Oh yeah, sure! All those working made me thirsty," Tennissa said, "Michael-kun, do you want to come with us for coffee?"

"Ah, sure!" Michael smiled as he catched up with his friends.

Little does anyone know, Michael accidentally left his Sony Ericsson Xperia cellphone behind.

x.x

As the trio are walking towards the cafeteria, which is a bit far away from Vincent's room, Michael instinctively reached for his jeans pocket to make sure that his cellphone is still there. He couldn't find anything.

"Blast! I left my cellphone at Vincent's room!" Michael cursed.

"Shall I call security for help?" Krishna offered.

"Well...if Tennissa wouldn't mind..." Michael accepts the offer.

Krishna turned around, only to find that Tennissa was missing.

"Where was she?" Krishna asked.

"She was here a second ago..." Michael added.

Suddenly a white blur appeared and blazes it's way towards the two boys. The blur then stopped, revealing Tennissa who has Michael's cellphone in her hands.

"Is this your cellphone, Michael-kun?" Tennissa asked.

"Yeah!" Michael exclaimed as he recieved his cellphone, "Thank you very much!"

"Wait a minute..." Krishna scratched his chin, knowing that something was off, "Vincent's room is a bit far away from here...and you're away for only a few seconds...how on Earth do you pull that?"

"It's something I've picked up a few days ago," Tennissa answered, "One day I suddenly felt that I can run at very high speeds...pretty useful in tackling multiple jobs, huh?"

"Hm..." Krishna nods his head, "So in short..."

"I have super speed!" Tennissa said, grinning like a cat.

"Seems legit," Krishna said, "Now, let's get ourselves some coffee, shall we?"

Unknown to the trio, a shadow is watching them from behind a nearby fern tree. After the trio left the area, the shadow leaned itself against the wall. It was Natly and she closes her eyes the moment her back touched with the wall.

"My Lord," Natly said, "The girl's Biosian powers has kicked in."

"Excellent," the voice in Natly's head said in satisfaction, "And a new batch of Zalgonium has been imported from Bios...enough to enlarge around 100 Bionoids!"

"That's good news, My Lord," Natly said, "Satrio's failure a few days ago will be a thing of the past!"

"I'll divide the Zalgonium between the seven of you," the voice in Natly's head said, "But your batch is going to be a bit...late."

"Why's that, Master?" Natly asked.

"Your job now is convince that girl to fight for us," the voice said again, "Train her, refine her Biosian powers, and also...don't forget to tell the girl that the Biosrangers are evil."

"I will, My Lord," Natly replied, "Those Biosrangers wouldn't suspect that we've got...their comerade."

x.x

**To be continued...**


End file.
